Fairy Tail Resistance
by Captain Ea Rayos
Summary: Natsu is the leader of Fairy Tail Resistance, a Rebellion group against Phantom Lord's Kingdom. At a pretty uneventful day, they receive a strange person. Who is this and what business does she have with Fairy Tail? NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, and all the other couples I so wish to do. :P Natsu's PoV all. CHAPTER 10 LEMMON!
1. Chapter 1

"Fairy Tail Resistance"

* * *

"Another stray, Commander!" a childs voice rang by the tube waking me up. I groaned a bit before getting up

" Spy on the target. Wait for my orders."

"Yes, Commander."

I slowly got out of the hard mattress and head to my closet and decide for my clothing. Once I wore the ones I took, which was a black vest with yellow borders and white baggy pants with my signature white scarf, I drifted outside to spash water in my face and get up. Yup, this will be another regular day.

After doing the necessities at the sink besides my bed in my destroyed room and roach infested, I ran towards my little helper in the Crow's nest sat. But In the way I was stopped by the rest of my soldiers and friends that waited for some chat.

"Goodmorning Commander!"

"Hey, Commander, don't you need to set the weapons with Erza?"

"Yo, Leader, we just got some new blueprints to a new section of the castle. Care to check it?"

"Commander, Juvia thinks that she could be stationed with Gray-samma for today, is that alright?"

"Oi, Lead'r. We got a new leaking. Shall I send Gajeel or Elfman?"

I decided to push their request for later, since the kid asked for me before all of this people. I said my greetings and excused myself before getting up the rusty stairs in the second floor of this damaged building. Heights don't scare me, but this tarnished railing is pretty scary to climb. Especially with the creaking. All around me was dark excluding some dim lights that barely illuminated the insides. Plus no windows does bring this.

Now up here, in the molded wood small tent in the roof, was a kid no more than 12, with black hair and dressed almost similar to me, as if he knew I what I was going to wear. Only difference was that the scarf was moss green. He stared out to the near dessert in the outside with a spying glass that was once mine. I layed in my chest just like my dear disciple does and asked him to lend me the glass training it on the stranger.

"Female. Around 18. Blonde. Height; five- two. Weight: approximately 103. That's all I've gotten."

I smile a bit. "Good job Romeo." I commented, since it must've taken him a long time for all this info to develop since this young female has a cape that covers here.

"Maybe she's stranded. Lost." The boy told me a bit shyly to not bother me as I adjusted some more the lens.

"May be. All I hope it's not another spy. Remember last time?"

"Yeah…" he shudders.

"You can go down when she enters."

"Yes, sir."

I went down the stairs fast and ordered a group to come with me. The group consisted of my most trusted which were Gray, Erza, and Happy, a little boy with black hair and a light blue kitty hat. He had a larger than his size light blue shirt that matched with his cat ears and stitched a light blue tail to his brown short pants. He wore also a green small cape at his back. He was like a child to me, since I basically adopted him at age four with a long lost friend of mines, so it doesn't surprise me when he calls me dad or brother.

We All ran towards the door, where the knocking came, and stuck to the walls. When we felt like the person tired of being persistent, I commanded the Scarlet haired Erza to open and with her sword bring her in. The blond female gasped at the sudden ambush and began to try and fight till she saw the black haired Gray's metal hammer, the swords from the female, my torch that I grabbed at a certain point, and Happy's claw gloves.

"Miss, You have just trespassed rebellion territory. I am the Commander Natsu Dragneel, Leader of the Fairy Tail Resistance. State your business and interest and we _might_ not kill you."

Yeah… pretty uneventful compared to other days… or so I thought.

* * *

And here is the other Fairy Tail story I wanted to begging. Who might be this blond lass!? And why is Natsu leader of a rebellion!? :O

I'm sorry not many people got to talk. I promise Gray, Erza, Happy and Macao will talk next chapter! Take care and R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"Fairy Tail Resistance" Chapter 2

* * *

"Answer Me!" I commanded once again. "Who sent you." I finished pronouncing each of the three last words.

The Girl was clearly frightened. She trembled in fear as she layed on the floor; her legs sprawled a bit but not to distant from each other by her mini blue skirt. She Held one hand close to her mouth, probably to prevent from screaming, and the other on the dusty floor to hold herself up. The hood over her head fell, revealing her medium length blond hair and big scared round eyes that were chocolate brown and some few tears came down her dirtied face. All in all, she was very pretty, if not, sexy. Not that I would admit this and actually make any of the ones here acknowledge this fact since I was the uptight commander at times.

"Well…?" I sighed. We've been at this for over 5 minutes already! Answer lady!

"M-My n-name i-i-is L-Lucy. I- I- I'm a-a-alone…" She stammered.

No Erza sighed. She was the one that teached me to be this cold hearted a bit, so we were a bit alike. "Tell us, what business you've got here."

"Aye!" Happy Screamed glaring with his pointy claws.

"N-None!"She squeaked. " I-I just escaped home an, an I just…. Just…"

"Speak!" he screamed.

Her eyes widened and came tumbling on the floor as she lost force in her arm and her eyes gave in to unconsciousness. Damn. I sighed looking at my comrades. Especially Erza, since she stared at me with questioning.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Just give her a room and a close watch. Assign Levy for this. Put her in the most comfortable room in this hell hole." She nodded. I now looked at Gray. "Oh, and Gray, wear some pants."

Gray looked at me confused and looked down. Gasping, he ran away searching for his pants. Gray always being the clutz and clothophobic. I smirked as I headed with Happy to the blueprints room after looking at Erza head with this Lucy girl to whomever's room was. Happy skipped besides me looking up at me giving me a look that defined his name.

"So who do you think is this Lucy chick?" He grinned

"I dunno, but I do sure hope she is no spy"

"Aye! Last time was a creepy dude! And remember the one before? The fatso that played with dolls! Ha! That was one easy to kick ass!"

"Mhm."

"Hey, Natsu." I looked at my six year old 'son'. "Do you think she likes fish? I do love fish! Maybe we could go fishing on a slow day with us! And probably she'll catch lots of—."

I tuned him out for the rest of the conversation as we paced towards some other rusty stairs and down the ladder we were met by this whole metallic basement that looked a bit more modern than the upstairs floors that were coated in dirt and insects and rats. A blue hue emited from an afar door that was slightly ajar, so I left myself in and met with Freed Justine, a green long haired man that was staring at some blue prints alongside Levy McGarden, one of the many blue haired people in this group. Is blue in fashion?

"Oi, Levy." She looked up with her glasses, glaring for being interrupted. "Erza need you. We got a stray girl and we need you to take care of her." She kept glaring at me and muttered as she walked away. "Freed." I said, as I looked at the tall man.

"Natsu." He nodded.

"How are the blueprints going?"

"They're going nice. A little bit more, like one or two months, and we've got the complete castle already mounted and ready to inspect. We might need Mr. Reedus Jonah so he could sketch our new foundings."I nodded.

"That's all?"

"That is all."

I began to walk out the room but was about to bump with somebody on the stairs, I glared at whoever was stopping me until I noticed who it was, Laxus Dreyar entered. The blond man looked down at me and smirked. This scarred man must be hiding something.

"Oh, Commander. I was wondering where you were. I think Mirajane was searching for you. Something about the girl you guys took as 'prisoner'?" He kept on with his evil glint. This dude seriously has something.

"Tell her to do whatever." I huffed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaalright…"

"Laxus!"

We both looked back to see the serious man had begun taking a bit of a shyness as we stared at him. Freed began to search for words as a pinkish taint began at his cheeks. Could it be-.

"Um… Ah… I was wondering if you could power… um… this machine." He pointed to a trash can searcing for a machine.

We both laughed at his insecurity. Only that both of us had a different reason to laugh. "Sure thing." Laxus began. "So, Dragneel, do something about Mira, hm?"

And like this, I grunt at this stupidty and trivial thing that I went up the stairs with Happy. Only thing is that my boy was grinning and almost running up the stairs. The kid started humming to a song that I once sang to him that reminded me much of the position we were now, so I began to hum it happily with him. But later the black haired kid began to talk about when we were going to go fishing and all the fishes he wanted to catch and wanted Mirajane to cook alongside Erza. He went on and on until we met with so said girl.

"Mira. Laxus informed me that you needed me?"

"Um… about what?"

"About the prisoner?"

"What prisoner?" I stared at the white haired lady. She must be kidding.

"The Blond prisoner! You know?! The Blond chick with brown eyes that we just got-."

"Natsu!"

I looked around and smiled. Wendy Marvell. My distant cousin. She came running towards us with a huge smile on her face. The twelve year old bluenette hugged me as I returned the embrace. She would always bring me to smile with her innocence. Kind of reminds me of the young me before I was force to mature fast. I looked up to see Happy blushing at the sight of a five year old white haired girl called Carla that was like a sister to my cousin. I looked down.

"What's wrong Wendy?" I smiled at her widely.

"It's Lucy-san!" Lucy-san? Who is-. Oh, the captive.

"What's with her? And the san at the end?"

"She woke up!"

I smirked and asked her to lead me to where she was. She nodded and went up the other flight of stairs that was in a spiral form but oxidized, the railing were all cut and stuff. As we reached the second floor, she took me to an eerily familiar room that I could even walk blindly to it and to the kitchen. The door was closed, so my long haired cousin knocked. No answer. Angrily I kicked the door down.

Once inside, I noticed Levy with some clothing in her hand, standing a bit by the desk; Erza Scarlet sitting besides the bed, and that prisoner _sitting_ in _my _bed. The blond girl flushed as she noticed the pissed face I was beginning to develop and how Levy backed away.

"What is _she_ doing in _my_ bed!?"

"Well, you don't use it. You use your lame-ass hammock at the other side of the room alongside Happy that takes the top hammock." Stated Erza boringly. "And you **did** say to lay her down on one of the most comfortable beds."

"So!?"

"So this _is_ the most comfortable bed."

"So!? There are tons of other comfortable beds!"

"But not in the BEST bed."

I groaned. Honestly, I should pay more attention to my talking. Maybe this is going to be an eventful day.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND Chapter 2 done. I hope I did as well as first chapter. I honestly was surprised by all the comments and follows and faves. I thought it was shitty my first chapter. XD So out of compassion, I made chapter 2.

I hope you like Happy as much as I do! I wanted to make him human since this is a no magic world… well… until you get to -.

To respond on some of the questions!

In the Wikia profile, they stated lucy weighted 103. So I made Romeo, the keen crow nester and future -, know this since he is pretty accurate at everything he sees. Kind of like Freed and Levy but only with people. He's like a detective! (did anyone get it? I got lost. XD)

About Makarov; you will soon learn about him.

And Lucy's intentions.

And why Natsu seems a bit OCC.

And how Laxus is also a bit OCC. ( I think he was OCC).

Well, comment, rate, love, whatever. Love you alls! (I wrote more in one day! O.O)


	3. Chapter 3

"Fairy Tail Resistance" chapter 3

* * *

I grumbled as I walked out of my OWN room towards the kitchen. What happened exactly, you may ask? THEY KICKED ME OUT OF **MY **ROOM! MY _ROOM_! I kept fuming over this little trivial thing. Sure, they told me that I didn't use that bed but what when I'm sick? I used to use that bed!

The girls decided that this woman should stay in that bed and that they were going to separate us with some blankets, making it a tent. Of course, I was against it; but one of Erza's glare can shut even the most talkative of all. Another reason was for me to keep a close watch on her.

So it was settled. She would stay in that room with me and Happy until we could resolve if she will stay or if she should be executed. Though, I doubt Levy and Erza will let me kill her since those she-soldiers where all happy and shit with this stranger. I still had my doubts.

I sighed. Yeah, this was troublesome. I feel like it's been a long day when it hasn't even been a day! It's not even night! I kept on walking around the halls until I reached the stairs to the ceiling. I knew Romeo would be out of his post, it was his lunch hour and knowing him, he would be with Wendy. It was going to be lonely, which was perfect because I had to go up there and plan some stuff, and some time to think.

Up here, I took a sitting by the roof of the ceiling's building. I crossed my legs and started to think. Which is weird. I let all the thinking to the others. I had to do some rules about this Lucy girl. And who could she be? She might be somebody. We needed to do some interrogations to her. And take Freed's truth machine. Probably Evergreen might help me here since she likes to play good cop, bad cop. I went on and on with even the problems of invading the castle of Raven Tail. But was suddenly interrupted.

"Um… hey…"

I looked up to see the blond chick that has caused a bit of a wreck with Levy and Erza "Hey yourself. What are you doing out?"

"Ah! Well… Erza asked me to come get you. She was a bit worried."

"Hm."

"So…" she sat beside me, probably afraid of being on the highest rooftop on the place "Why are you out here instead of inside there?"

"Hm. I don't know. Why are _you_ out here while you're supposed to be inside there?"

"Touché."

We lay there in silence as we stared at the sun. I shifted my legs to be dangling now on the border and support myself with my arms. Yeah… this silence wasn't that uncomfortable… but it wasn't either comfortable. I could see as she fidgeted a bit with her hands probably wondering what to talk about to break the silence. I sighed once again.

"Okay, talk it up. What's in your mind?"

She looked at me startled but later calmed a bit. Good. Defenses low "Well… I was wondering… that you don't look that older than me; so I was thinking… how did you become the leader…?"

The girl got gills, I give her that. I expected her to get all bawling up and crying after all the times I've scared her like Gajeel used to scare Wendy. And here she is. Asking me some question that it should actually be in some weird freakish kind of, the other way around. So, either she's planning something, or is really, really smart or really, really dumb. Mind as well tell the story, since she ain't living much.

"The past commander, Makarov, was KIA while in one of the missions. He passed the command to me, instead of his grandson. He was at first really angry but with a fight between us, as in a brawl where it was decided with blood and more than often death, I won. So he was to either live in exile or stay with me and assure him that if I died he would be my successor. He must be waiting for my death for a long time."

She eyed me a bit weird. "huh… so that's the story. And the others; they were okay with that?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Makarov's words was the law. It is still the law since I base my commanding self by him.

"That's nice."

We came to be in silence, until I noticed her staring at my pink hair "I bet that hair is not natural." She smirked.

Or maybe she is suicidal.

"No, my hair is this natural pink, taken by my parents." I glared a bit.

"Sure." She stretched the letters in that four lettered word. Yep. Testing the limits. So she isn't that ignorant.

"Yeah. My dad was the best. He actually had red hair and my mom was white haired. So maybe the fusion and stuff came like this. Or so I was told. I only got to meet my dad for a short time before he was also killed by the same killer as my mom years ago. So I don't remember them that much physically." I muttered the last words.

She became sad. "Oh…"

"yeah. Now, don't go all 'I'm sorry your parents are dead and mines are alive', cause I'm way past-."

"My mom died… when I was ten. And my dad basically treated me like shit, reason why I escaped home. So I won't comment or something you hotheaded douche."

_Excuse me? _

"I mean, why should we be stuck in the past if it ain't going to help us."

Hm… "Sure but, it does help us push us."

"How is it going to push us?"

"I could say… that probably if it weren't yer dear ol' mommy died when you were seven, probably you wouldn't even been here. Probably you would've been at your house drinking tea at the porch. Instead of being all dirtied and thrown to fend off."

She got her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I could tell you were some richy noble girl. Your family must be putting missing papers on the carton milk's sides."

The girl looked down. "It was only me and my dad… and he never loved me… he as all full of hatred towards me. So I got no choice of just jumping out." Tears were coming out of her eyes, as I noticed some small drops fall

"Well, we are all standing on a rooftop ready to fall, after all…" I used the metaphor my dad had told me one time… I remember that like as if it was yesterday… probably because it was in this same spot…

She looked up, with those brown glasses of her, and started to smile a bit, probably understanding what I had told her. She giggled a bit by the saying and the place we were. I stood up, and handed her a hand, so she could get up. Yeah… maybe she was trustworthy… Maybe this… was the beginning of a new friendship… I smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go eat. You must be hungry since you look like you haven't eaten in ages!"

She flinched a bit, but I acted as if I didn't noticed. "Y-yeah. Let's go. I'm starving."

I grinned widely now. "Then let's go!"

And as the sun began to fall, the rising of my companionship with Lucy began. I couldn't say we were friends now, but I could say we could be best friends in some days. She seems like the kind of good girl that all the moms want for their sons. Maybe this was my way of following my never known mom's feeling… And my dad's approval of wanting me to have a normal life. Which was difficult in such circumstances.

Yeah… things are looking up. Thank you Igneel…

* * *

WHAT!? This popular it's getting?! I can't believe this! *faints*

I want to thank each and every one of you! Also, wanted to clear some stuff, Happy and Carla are both human kids. There is no magic in this story. They are just cat fanatics.

Also, I never realize the pun of Lucy being at Natsu's bed. But I love how you guys took it! It brought me so much joy seeing this!

Oh, And yes, I know the NaLu is being a bit slow, but that's why we've got Cana, Lucy, and Mirajane for this. They will help greatly in this.

I was inspired to write this chapter with some Rise Against songs "Ready To Fall" and "Prayer of a Refugee" ( which was the song Happy was humming on last chapter). Coheed and Cambria's "Devil in Jersey City" (Probably because of the "Scream Josephine" part. XD), "The Velorum Camper II: The Backened of Forever", and my all time favorite "A Favor House Atlantic" (squeals).

Finally! I felt like writing a chapter like this one. One in which Lucy might Cry, Natsu might cry, and some new info came! To tell the truth, I wanted to give this info on next chapter, but couldn't wait. But not to worry, more secrets will come ~3

Did anybody felt it was rushed or was it me? Or as if it was short even if it was over 1,000 words?

Ciao, bell !


	4. Chapter 4

"Fairy Tail Resistance" chapter 4

* * *

I ran inside the bar room pulling a blond by her hand. We basically flew down the stairs and up through another door of the first floor to find ourselves in a pub like room. It was actually a large kitchen area with dining room adjoined, since this place used to be a hospital. But now it's just a beat up guerrilla fortress. Amazingly, from all the places that is dusty or rusty, this place is the best kept. The walls were in cement, but the floor and tables are in wood. We had a counter separating the kitchen and the dining area so like that it had a bar. Mirajane was the best cooker, so we let her be the manager here with Juvia Lockster, Gray's lunatic stalker, and Mira's brother sometimes helped his sister. Levy took the people's order and headed to help Mira too.

After I got in, most of the faces looked up, got up, and bowed low to later have their right hand over their brows in a salute fashion. Oh, boy.

"Welcome, Commander Natsu."

I could feel a vein about to pop out of my forehead "How many times have I said it; no salutes like this. We are all the same! Nakamas!"

"NAKAMAS!" they screamed. They knew how much this irked me.

I groaned and walked over the bar, with a brown eyed girl holding to the back of my black vest. Seriously, this girl is a weirdo, holding her enemy's clothing like as if he's going to protect her. The blond's nail almost dug in my skin but I acted as if nothing. I sat at one of the barstools, and the rest of the people resumed to their daily chat. It was already eight, the time we took off, and took turns to let some people stand watch. Lucy sat besides me. Her hands between her legs like as if she were impeding somebody to look at her as she looked down. Weirdo.

"Miss Lucy! Welcome to the Fairy Tail reunion! What would you like?" Mira noticed us and came towards us. Probably noticed the blonde's nervousness between so many strangers.

"Coffee…"

"Um… I don't know if we have that but I'll check in the back" The white haired wonder went to the back. I smirked.

"You drink coffee?"

"Yeah, so what?" clearly annoyed but she still had fear.

"Pampered aristocrat." I scoffed.

"Why you-."

"I'm sorry Miss, there's no coffee. We got rum, beer, vodka, and whiskey."

The brown eyed girl gawked before answering. "Do you at least have water?" She sighed

"Yes."

"Then I would like some water."

I began to laugh. This girl can be so weird! Of course she has to come from high social people. Only do they drink coffee and tea. Well, tea was a bit cheaper but not as cheap for us. The foreign girl was frowning at me for taking all this comical, but it later turned to a smirk as I was thrown some cold water over my spiky hair. I turned around to glare at my dear… _enemy_…

"Oi! What the fuck Gray! Why do you have to throw me some ice cold water?!"

"'Cause your annoying laugh was the only thing sounding in this shithole. So do me a favor and shut the fuck up!"

"I don't take stupid orders from a from a damn stripper!?"

"Who are you calling stripper firebrain?"

"The one that has no pants nor shirt!"

"Wha-." He looked down embarrassed as I grinned.

"Haahaha serves you right!"

"Why you-!"

And that's when the punches and kicks came flying. Gray swing a punch at my cheek, but instead, landed on Gajeel. Gajeel stood up for giving an iron punch at Gray, but instead got Macao. I punched Gray, and he kicked me close to the notch. Macao punched me in the ribs before I could jump on the spiked short black haired stripper. The Iron worker tried to take his foot at full force towards me and instead landed on some of the other members by kicking the table. Soon, this entire pub was a battle field. Even Cana the drunkard got in the middle. Yeah, this was one great and awesome break. I was laughing of all the thrill and adrenaline that came from something as stupid as this. It gave me a moment to feel like a normal prowler than a strict bossy dude. A bit like the real me. This went all for a while, whilst me wishing for this not to end.

But all has to die, one way or another.

"Alright up you too!"

Gray and I were picked by our ears and not even our cries of pain could make this she-devil with a sword and red hair have some compassion for us. She dragged us towards a corner, throwing us against the wall. Incontinently, Gray and I hugged as we trembled in fear looking up at the glaring eyes of the monster called… Erza Scarlet.

"Now, why are you two douches here fighting as usual!?"

"W- w- we were hoping to have some fun!"

"Aye!" I imitated my son, about how he says yes. "W-w-we were bored! And wanted some fun!"

She smirked "Gray. You could've had fun in another way… seeing as you are nude in front of a man."

He looked at me as I eyed him and gasped simultaneously. I ran away so Erza can have all the fun to herself and went to Mira. She was serving some tap water to the so called 'Miss Lucy.' The blond chick was just finishing to tell the white haired lady that she could call her 'Just Lucy'.

"So, little miss pamper. How you liking this crazy place?" I grinned slouching one of my arms around her shoulders, something I tend to do very much. "There are other places but they _are_ pretty far away."

"It's a large ruckus and You wanted to kill me at sight. But I think I can manage…"

"Good! Enjoy your tap water."

The instant I told her my last sentence, she spilled almost all of the gulps she drank and pushed away the chipped cup. Serves her right. But I got some important stuff now. I looked at my "nakamas", or friends. This was basically a code name to address us all in general. It was already twenty thirty, which meant the night shift had to start.

"Nakama!" they all shushed at my command. Almost just like Erza. "I'm going to announce the night shift. I want Macao take Romeo's position, with Wakaba." The blue haired man that was Romeo's father nodded alongside his blond friend. "Jet, Droy, and Gajeel have the back part. Laxus, Cana, and Elfman. If something is to happen, Notify me or Erza. Hopefully Erza cause she slept last night while I didn't do much." The people snickered a bit. It was a false alarm to a cactus thanks to Mickey.

"Something else?" some of the people asked.

"No. That is all."

I got off from the table I had climbed and walked out. I wanted to see how was Happy since I didn't see him at the break hour. Walking some hallways in the first floor, I got up the stairs and found him in our room sleeping at his top hammock. I smiled a bit as I walked towards him. I passed softly a hand lovingly over his blue cat hat. He was so much like a younger me. Full of innocence…

"He's like a son to you isn't he…?"

I looked back to see Mira there standing at the door smiling. She must've followed me after seeing my worried expression over my best friend. Or she was also worried because he usually went to eat fish. This kids and their fetishes for fish. I smiled at the mother figure of the resistance.

"Yeah… He is so much like me…" I looked back at Happy

"And like Lisanna…"

I looked back again to see the white haired woman start to shed tears. I instantly walked towards the tall lady and hugged her.

"Lisanna… she was so young! And she was helping you out with him, since she always dreamnt of being a mother even in this conditions… But those damn soldiers had to take her away and kill her in my eyes… Oh Lissana…!"

The bartender covered her face as cried and cried. I tried to make myself stoic, but was of no use… since I also felt the same as her. Lisanna was Mirajane's sister… the blue eyed girl was identical to Mirajane. Only diference was that she styled her hair in a bob cut… I still remember that day….

_ It was a raining Monday... very heavily because of the storm the storm that was passing. Us, Fairy Tail Resistance, were lagging off like we usually did on this bad weathers that pass. So we held a reunion at the bar, doing what every noisy thing we could do. Since the rain was heavy, and so was the thunder, we weren't prepared for what came next; those kingdom soldiers of Raven Tail._

_ Those knights came in as if they belonged. Marched right to everything, and destroyed all that was in their path. By the time we saw them, it was too late. Fairy Tail Fought like as if there was no tomorrow, but… even sacrifices were made… And that was our dear Lisanna… Poor little Lisanna trying to defend this resistance with her bare hands received a spear pierce through her back and heart… right infront of her older brothers Elfman and Mirajane. It was this that gave us some strong vengeance against them. Even Makarov's death wasn't compared to this, because she was still innocent… barely any malice in her._

In the end, we defeated the ten thousand soldiers, but lost one of our best friend…

"Mira…"

"I know." She tried to clear her tears. "I actually came here to tell you about the new girl. But in the end I think about my sister. Maybe cause I miss her and would like to see Lisanna in Lucy…"

I nodded, and asked about what news she had.

"Lucy will have to stay here in your room, until we can make some space. We'll do it tomorrow the decision, m'kay?"

I nodded again. I was in no mood to fight now. But someone was.

A certain blond female entered fuming about why she had to stay in the same room as 'the dumb flamehead' (which might be by my certain favorite weapon). She flapped her arms as she kept fighting with the white haired that had left me a while ago to search for the newcomer. Mira just smiled, wished us good luck, and closed the door, locking it, since she had a key to do so. I chuckled at her tirade and door banging, attracting her attention. I cleared my throat.

"Um… You take the bed. I'll just sleep in my hammock with Happy on top. You… you can change in the dresser that is at that corner." I signaled at the pile of clothes hanging from a cord. Of, course, to her eyes, it's just dirty rags, for me, it was my way of changing when my friends invaded my room.

She sighed after making a disgusted gesture and headed to the 'rag dresser' as she muttered. I just turned around and lay in my hanging bed to let her be at peace. She had taken what seemed to be a pajama from the many borrowed cloths she had in the bed. Amazingly, Juvia and Mirajane had done a good job at tending to the bed for the guest. Maybe they placed her with me so I could keep a close watch on her. Yeah, right! I was a heavy sleeper! Erza probably was going to end up watching over her. Oh well… might as well get some sleep…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I woke up in an instant by the sound of a female scream besides me. I could feel sweat about to take over in fear of the worst but adrenaline kicking in for the fight, but instead, received a slap that barely hurted me.

"GET OUT! GET OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUT!"

"Huh…?"

When I looked down, I was greeted with glaring brown huge twin orbs screaming anger in it. My arms were warped to a thin and what was obviously fragile waist, and instantly smirked. Oh, what an amazing moment. Note the sarcasm.

"Lucy, what are you doing in my bed? And how did you manage to fit in this small hammock?"

"I SHOULD ASK YOU THAT!"

"what do you—oh."

Yep, I was in what was supposed to be her bed. I looked to the far end corner and there was Happy, sleeping happily in his blue hammock over my green one. How did I ever managed to get here in the first place? She must think I'm a weirdo. But better to make her think this. Less attached to me the better it is for her departure if she is something. No matter. I grinned at her and chuckled.

"Ah, must've slept walk. No matter, you are pretty comfy. Like a plush!" I decided to pull her tighter to me, as she squirmed in my grasp screaming for help. And that's when my door came crashing.

"I heard screaming, Miss Lucy, are you—AAAAAAAAH!" The scarlet haired mage entered. She took a club out of nowhere and pointed at me. " What the fuck are you doing to the young lady!?"

"E-E-Erza! I can explain!"

"HYAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I loosened the blond so I could defend myself. I pushed her out of the bed fast as I knelt on the bed and held the club before getting hit. I screamed when I saw the female knight was about to punch me and I didn't evade it. Damn, I was going to get my ass served by her! I decided then to punch her in the face and took the wooden weapon to hit her in the legs so she could lose balance. Erza took my hand when I was going to send her a punch and kicked me in the chest making me loose a bit of air.

All the while of the continuity of this fight, the other female that had taken sleep in my room stared in amazement. I smirked at myself for being the show- off that I am. Even to people I didn't trust. I stopped as I saw blue cat ears move a bit. I signaled to my red haired friend to stop and shut up, so we wouldn't wake my 'son'. So, in a silent agreement, we all left the room, now with a door to fix in this decrepit place. I looked at Erza after reaching the flight down to have breakfast.

"Erza, what the hell happened back there? Happy could've woken up!"

"I know, and I am sorry for that, but you harassing Miss Lucy is more important than the wellness of the young boy."

"Wha-, How-, Who-, Que-. Nevermind." I just fumed and had my breakfast.

Today surely was going to be a bad day, since I woke up from the wrong side of the bed.

* * *

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner like I was doing (posting every day). But I started classes two weeks ago, and now I took the time (while that storm called Isaac was passing close to my _petit_ island). I took this oprotunity to update my two most faved fanfics so bare with me! Also! When you can, visit my devi account. I got a drawing of Happy and Charle in there. I'm still thinking on either putting panther lily in here as human, but yeah. We shall see. Oh, um, my devi account is CptEaRayosKilgannon (or was it EaRayosKilgannon) Oh, and also! This is story will be based on my playlist of Rise Against. It seems I took this from an old idea I had subconsciously of writing a story involving war and stuff but based on some RA songs. I will give the list on next chapter.

I feel like this chapter was more like a filler. But it was just that I wanted to tell some of the past. The past always help shape the future, ne?


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail Resistance chapter 5

* * *

"Boss!"

A voice screamed as I was alone, walking through the dark musty hallways, after having my breakfast. Yosh, Erza took me out and beated me outside my room, causing dear Happy to get up rubbing his eyes and holding his cat plush making the present girls swoon, letting me take my leave to grab some grub. So now it's me walking around this corridor and dear Max catching up with me.

"Hm? What's up, Max?"

"There seems to be a problem, we are getting low on supplies and all! Shall I send a party to find resources?"

Hmmm… who should I send? It's obvious I can't go like usual since I got a captive to interrogate. Probably I should send the Team Shadow Gear alongside Mickey. They could work it out pretty fast and since they rarely go out of the HQ, they could pass inconspicuous. Max should go too, he knows the ways from over there and what we need. This might take around two to three days and at least they aren't many leaving; just two girls and three guys… then it's settled.

I explained to max what I had worked out in my mind and he agreed to so, since he would get a chance to be with his adoring miss Chickentiger. He ran back from wherever he came from to announce his party to go and return fast. I smiled as I watched him go; I can say, I did as the past Commander did… base everything to suit everything. In this case, people that get along well should work together… I am satisfied with my partners' smiles and maybe have a hope, that we could share this happiness with the civilians at the City of Magnolia.

But right now, I got some rather important things to do; like go to some certain blonde person and to interrogate. I searched for my partners; Erza, Gray, and Happy, so we could take this female to our white room. After finding my own team, Gray searched for the lady and brought her to the place we designed. The girl at first appeared with a smile, until she saw Erza and my face, serious and a bit menacing clearly in them, and then she began to shiver a bit plus show us a nervous face. Mentally, I was smirking; I took joy of seeing people afraid of me, female or male.

Gray pushed the pampered lass to a seat in the middle of the so called white room and tied her arms at the back of the chair. The girl tried to pull her hands a bit but she stopped a while later, noticing she can't escape. She sighed and looked at us with a bit of determination infront of her fear.

"Interrogation time?" she asked.

I smirked "Interrogation time, indeed."

"Who are you really?" asked Happy really serious. I smiled internally looking at him. This kid really impresses me every time I see him.

"Who I said I am… Lucy."

"Mhm…. There are many 'Lucy's in Magnolia. So last name…?"

"None. I'm an orphaned girl after I escaped my dad's clutches. Didn't we go already by this?"

"Suuuree…" I kept on my smirk, as if challenging to keep lying; if she was actually lying. "From where exactly are you little Miss Lucy None?"

She glared a bit. "I told you. From the Phantom Lord's Kingdom… from the normal class…"

"You never stated your state of business…"

"Then now you have it."

"Why are you here?" asked Gray now very seriously. He could take the Good cop now if he wanted.

"I heard about your rebellion… I wanted to join and fight against those who rule my country wrongly…. And it gave me a reason to escape my dad's…. you know…." She lowered her head as if hiding her tears.

In reality, I really enjoyed interrogation time… but I don't know why but I didn't actually want to interrogate this girl. She basically had a rash background from what she told me on the rooftop; but it's customary that every new member here passes the cross-examination. It already went with Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy… you get the drill. But right now, we are here, with Fairy Tail's dream team, working on the case.

After many other trivial questions, we ended the damned questioning so she could go with Erza to who knows where. That left me to be with Gray and Happy which the three of us headed to the first floor, to the pub area of this old hospital… where the city of Magnolia once stood. I remember when I used to go to the school across the street...

Anyways, forget the good ol'times, and back to the bad new times.

Gray was bickering about something to do with Juvia following him and that I should pay more attention to Laxus with Freed and that they are a bad influence on the kids but you know what? Who the fuck cares. That's nothing important to the mission we are carrying. We entered the double doors and met with Mira at the counter and a Gajeel sitting in a stool. Erza, Levy, and Wendy were all sitting on a far off table giggling and what-not. I sat besides the iron man and gray at my left side, already ordering something up. Lilly, Gajeel's younger brother (Lilly? Who the hell names a boy Lilly?!), sat besides the long black haired man. I ordered my Devil Cocktail as I eyed my elder friend have a frown. I faced him.

"Oi, what's up Redfox?" Something was already setting weird in my stomach and I still haven't eaten anything spicy.

"Who is the blond chick?" he said signaling with his chin towards the female's table. I didn't have to look to know who he was referring to.

"That's the one we had taken prisoner. Name's Lucy No-Last-Name."I smirked a bit at my dumb joke.

He still had his frown but now was looking at his beer. "I've seen her before… but I still don't know from where…"

"Well… she says she came from the Phantom Lord's Kingdom. You know? From the one you and Juvia used to work for?"

He nodded. It was no secret in the Resistance. Juvia and Gajeel used to work for The Kingdom's ruler, Jose Porla, when it was in their glorious days. But thanks to Juvia falling hard for Gray, and dragging a poor Gajeel Redfox with her since he had been recently placed for execution, they joined our resistance after we met trying to raid their castle. Yep, we've entered the castle but not much.

"Hm… then maybe we should keep a close eye on her right….?" I said raising my drink since Mira had just recently brought it. Gray raised his icy drink towards us. I smiled "To Fairy Tail"

"To Fairy Tail" they muttered and later the clinging sound of the crystal cups came as we lowered them to drink.

As I drank, an Idea came to me "Hm… we should go to that Cantina in the outskirts of the city… you know… the one called 'Layla's Lullaby'…?"

They nodded. "Yeah, they said it was pretty good… and that it was made by the princess of that Kingdom…" Gray answered.

I smirked. "Then next trip it is… before we destroy it.

"Hear Hear" they muttered and continued drinking. Now us serving our own drinks since Mira decided to join the females' group after bringing my drink.

Hmmm… It would be nice…. To just chill over there with the group and hear some nice music. Who knows? Maybe if we win this war, I'll open my own bar called Fairy Tail… and Mira will still be the barmaid. Yup… taking positive thoughts to my surroundings sure those helps….

* * *

I am really sorry for the MEGA late update. I have been pretty busy at school and didn't want to send you a half chapter of only 300 chapters that I had that was later erased. But now that I got used to my school system, I could PROBABLY update sooner... I don't know... but do hope and pray. And if you don't pray then just send curses or goodluck charms. Whatever you wish.

Also, I have been in a pretty depressive moods on some times by some problems and writting this cheered me up. I didn't had this chapter planned like this. Just some sugar coated chapter. But I'm pretty glad that this came out how it came. With a hint of what is actually going to happen and how it's the land over at Fiore.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail Resistance chapter 6:

* * *

Three days have passed and we're still waiting for Max's team to return. They are scheduled to return today. And people were all doing the preparations for receiving them, since everybody loves this group as much as they love the family we have all created.

But another group was to come.

"HELLO LOVIES!" came the roar of a certain person as he opened the double doors of the front with such ease.

Yes, it was Loke and his comrades. The lion and his friends entered as if he owned the place. Yes, those where the ones we were also missing. I headed to my orange haired friend to greet him and ask him how his mission was. He answered with an easy and asked me if we could go to a separate room which I agreed to do so. Under all of this, I noticed a certain person was missing, paying no mind to the blonde captive who is usually roaming close by, I walked alongside my partner to a closed room.

Inside my office, I took seat in my seat while the well dressed man with sunglasses and spiky hair rivaling mines sat in front of me with his legs sprawled at my desk. I glared but said nothing, knowing he must be tired and left him be however he wanted. He began talking about the wonders of the city which I ignored plus after a while, I cleared my throat.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he smirked.

"The mission? Staying at the castle as our spies? Letting them believe you are a double?"

"Ah yes! Well, I was meaning to come sooner but some problems came by. Which would you like to hear first? The Problem or the plans?"

"Plans." I said very businesslike.

"Hmm… I thought you would say that. Well, Good news the battle planners haven't been searching for much of us. They have basically ignored us. Heard the strategists were setting up on taking the Kingdom at the East. Dunno its name though. Should we alert them? Still, haven't met Porla. Still taking orders from high people."

I nodded. "We should alert them. As soon as Jet get's here which is supposed to be today."

He smiled. "That's good. Now, for the problem of the kingdom and advantage of us."

I raised an eyebow "Advantage?"

"Yes." a grin appeared in his face. "Advantage. You know how I am the loyal servant of the princess at the castle? Well, she escaped. Has a great amount of guards searching for her. Some speculate she might be around the dry lands…"

"Dry lands? That's the other side of the Kingdom. We could search for her and if we find her before the King we could ask for a fake ransom and use her as hostage."

"_Exactamundo_." He said smirking which brought me one.

"Excellent…"

Very... Very... Excellent...

It's already the fourth day and night. We are still waiting for Max and the others which still haven't gotten here… what's taking them so long…? I stood watch alongside Romeo, both searching for any light that might appear from part of our friends. Sagittarius, a friend of ours we call like that who was at the Lion's mission, stood in his post with his bow and arrows. Sighing I was about to call it a day till Romeo screamed to see something.

There! Just on the edge, where horses running towards where we are. I used my spyglass and found out it was Max, Jet, Droy, and Mickey. Sagi sounded the alarm to alert the ones in the second floor to go to position.

Minutes later, the surprise was to come. Rushing to the double doors, we met with the tired team which all fell on the floor, their packages falling alongside them. Mira and Elfman took them as I took hold of the short brunette man and dragged him towards a seat, but he stopped me.

"Stop! The doors! Guard them! Guards coming this way…" and like this, we lost him.

And like this…. The beginning of a new problem came.

* * *

Hi-ah dear readers. I have to apologize for this chapter (only 3 pages long. 682 words) since I had to rewrite it and I'm still with much idea for the fight. I have no idea how to write a fighting scene so if anyone knows and can give me hints I will gladly accept it.

Also, My computer broke for the first time and had to send it to fix. With this I lost everything and learnt that I should use more dropbox for this cases. Until next time!

Captain Ea Rayos out!


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail Resistance Chapter 7

* * *

I looked back and all I saw was dark, but I could hear the metal clanging and hitting the dry pavement raising dusk to try and hide themselves. All that passed through my mind was 'Shit, not like that night!'. I ran back and hit the red button that is close to the door to sound the attack alarm. Soon, most of the FTR was downstairs rushing to fight and others at the roof taking headshots of the damn guards.

Happy, my trusty son and partner, ran towards me to bring my weapon and putting on his claw gloves alongside Charle. Pantherlily, Gajeel's cousin, came back in his boxing gloves to beat those soldiers. I ordered them to be careful and to work together since they were the youngest out of all the resistance. They nodded, and ran towards battle. As I was about to run alongside them, Mirajane stopped me and told me she asked Levy to stay and take care of those that needed medical attention and that Lucy was helping her.

"And Wendy…? Isn't my cousin the one that usually works in the infirmary?"

"Wendy is out in the fight. She wanted to test some new poison vials she did for experiments."

I frowned a bit but I understood her curiosity of medicines and tests "Fine. But if none of it works, we send her back to the infirmary."

The white haired nodded and ran towards battle with her arm blades. She changed clothing all for this since she usually dresses in a long red skirt. Her brother, who we call Elfman, was at her side battling since he didn't want to lose his other sister. Now, with no further interventions, I ran towards the fight with my torch

I know most of you might be thinking what the hell I was doing with a torch (like in the first chapter dear mind readers) and dagger at hand. Well, we could just say that these moronic soldiers wear some metals that have some chemicals that are flammable. Just by passing my torch, they burn into and turn into ashes.

Gray, my friendenemy as some claim us to be like this, was using his metal hammer to hit them on the head and smash them with other heads, making the head shields to squish or clam those heads and even cutting them from their necks because the endings are like blades. Erza, the one that is my right hand in combat, ran with her swords and slashed at all who came at her, taking out heads that later their bodies spewed blood towards all of us.

Soon, those hundreds or so soldiers, were lying dead in the dessert. Tomorrow morning the vultures shall come and eat them all, which I looked forward to them doing so. We all entered our home all bloodied (though, most of it wasn't ours) and in much need of sleep and a bath. Probably we'll have to take trips to the river once more. Once inside, I did a head count, and one was missing.

"Wendy! Wendy! Where are you?!"

My frantic calls alarmed the others, and as fast as a lightning we all ran outside as if some of us weren't limping out of the entrance and searched for the petite blue haired girl. We searched behind and under the piles of bodies, expecting to at least see her alive. Some prayed for her well being since she is the little angel of all of us. Even Romeo was searching for her, though that could be said since he has a crush on the girl.

Some were already giving up on the search, and others already had concluded that some guards escaped and took her as ransom, and had already started a fuse; but I kept searching. I had promised Grandine that I was going to take care of her as if she were a daughter to me… and I am not ready to see her dead…

_ Crack, fshiiii_

Came a sound around a big pile of corpses. I looked towards it and a large smoke was already coming between them, making a hole, making me gasp. I ran towards it to find my sweet cousin.

"Wendy!"I screamed as she came out of the corpse hole with a bright smile and wide arms to hug me.

"What? You thought I was dead? I killed half of these brutes!"

"Yeah, yeah. Next time they raid us, you stay inside I don't want you dead."

"Oh, I can't fight and I'm older than Happy and he can? No way!"

The bickering kept on making the others laugh at our care freeness.

_#################Break##################_

I sighed in contempt as I had stripped and was already in my hammock with new clothing. Wrapping my arms behind my head I smiled and whistled as Happy lay in his hammock on top of mines smiling also. I looked to the side to see Lucy was reading a novel as she rested in her bed. Wondering what she read, I asked.

"I'm reading Pride and Prejudice, a classic novel." She said oh so proud.

"Pride and Prejudice? That sounds lame."I smirked a bit

She scoffed. "Don't ever judge a book by its cover."

"Why should I? If I already know how it is."

She raised an eyebrow

"What I meant is if I already know how the book is, I don't have to judge it. Let's say, you for instance. You look like so proud of your class when in reality prejudice all those that are under you, like myself." I smile proudly.

"Oh, sometimes under all of this supposed 'Pride' you see in a person is a way of masking how that person really is, and is afraid of being prejudiced."

She looked down and closed the book. Shortly after… after the silence that befell on us, was cut short with a quick "goodnight" from her and the turning off of the lights.

All that she had said was an interesting point of view, and I can apply that to most of my friends… but can't dwell much on that since there are more pressing matters to discuss with the others.

This day was a bit hectic with the battle that seemed short… but I am looking forward to tomorrow, since we all agreed to make to teams to visit the river and take baths. Plus I have to talk with Loke and our strategists to see if we can find this 'princess' of the kingdom and save our land from corruption.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in months! I wanted to post this chapter on February by my birthday, but it has been pretty chaotic with lots of school work for us seniors at high school and some boy problems as usual (though I always thought of each and one of you!) Thank you all for waiting and welcome to the new readers! Hope you like this chapter written in two days literally!

Also! I would like to excuse myself for not writing a proper battle scene since this is the first time I write one. And Trust me, this wont be the last one. I got planed some two or more battle scenes.

Finally, how many chapters do you want this to be? I was thinking on ending is on chapter 10 or if not, then 12-14 chapters… don't want to make it too long and this might be the second fanfic to ever finish.

Goodbye!


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Tail Resistance Chapter 8

* * *

"WOOHOO! THE RIVER!"

The splashing of water that glistened in the sunlight as it leveled up in the air always changed everybody's mood. Grinning I jumped towards the water right after Romeo and Happy. Little Asuka was following right behind me alongside Visca and Alzack, her parents. It was a little vacation from the first group. Second group will come in the night, which I consider personally not so fun. Gray prefers it at night but since I wanted to torture him I brought him on this trip.

So here we were; the younger ones came on the first trip because it was safer with the two only parents in the whole Resistance alongside Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and Erza. The other group I shall mention it later. Because for right now we were all naked and having fun!

We were all already in the water having fun splashing each other and some even literally being bathed ("Mom please don't wash me! I want to play with 'brother' happy!") except one person… and I think it's pretty obvious….

Little Miss Sunshine Lucy no Last Name was there squirming and blushing while looking at us having much fun and she still wearing clothing. Of course, nobody noticed since there were entertained. I on the other hand was a bit frazzled. I got up and out of the water, walked towards her and asked what is her problem.

"You guys all being naked! That is my problem!" she half yelled, half tried to get away from me and farther to that tree trunk that barely covered her. That's when the others noticed.

"So? We have no problem. See?"I signaled to Erza and the other kids that had left their clothing all around the place. She looked away.

"That's because all of you were raised like that! With no shame!"

I glared. "Oh, ho! Look who we got here! Little Miss Pamper again!" I smirk. "How about... Erza!" my red haired friend came smirking also knowing full well what I was thinking "Let's strip her and throw her to the water!"

She nodded and helped me undress Lucy. The blond girl trashed and screamed that we were about to rape her probably half wishing we were in the middle of civilization but this not being the real case. In the end, there she was, stark naked and being thrown to the water. Visca and Alzack had decided at that time to take our clothing and clean it at another side of the river and left the other two couples to the care of the children. It got to be only us, probably to let me be the one to deal with little miss sunshine. Laughing I layed back at the edge of the half deep river and sighed. Lucy was covering herself while giving me her back.

"Aww Little Missy! Why so shy and modest? Come on there's nothing I haven't seen in ladies!" I laugh harder.

She huffs "Sure! But I wasn't raised like a savage like you guys!"

This made me angry. "Oi! We didn't ask to be raised like this ya lass! We just had to deal with the little we had! Unlike you, that had everything at your feet, all for being a noble lady and whatnot!" I glared.

Sensing my discomfort, she turned around a bit, looking over her shoulder towards me. Now it was my turn to cross my arms across my chest and look away, since I wasn't going to give her attention. I heard some water splashing after a while of silence, and with curiousness I looked forward to meet eye to eye with those big chocolate brown eyes of the stranger.

"I'm sorry… I should've taken into consideration everything you've passed by… I have been so used to those times in which I had no worries at all…"

"Sure…"

"And…

Okay. To tell the truth I wasn't hearing her.

I was mostly looking at those round big…. What was she saying? What did I say before? That I have seen the female anatomy many times before and nothing would surprise me? Yeaaaaah…. Forget what I said. Those of hers could rival Erza's! Or Mirajane's! But her's are more…. How do you say it and… I'll be damn! Should get away… but she's so close…. And… And…

"Natsu?"

_Shit_

"Yeah?" I looked up fast to her eyes again. Trying to get distracted with her brown eyes or her blond hair that the sun is shining upon it and is making a pretty form of a halo above it. Again, I'll be damned! And I didn't believe in angels…

"Did you heard everything I said?"

"Um… yeah?"

"Are you… oh my god! You did not just!"

What, what!? What did I do? Did I… oh… shit… now I got in serious trouble.

"Did you just—"

"No I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I haven't—"

"Hey guys!"

Phew! Right on time, Erza came back with Gray and the rest of the gang to met up with us and had our clothing back. I jumped fast from the water, took my clothing and changed fast so nobody to notice whatever had happened which I will not even mention in my mind. I could hear Erza laugh at my action and Alzack ask for the kids to stay with them. Lucy came out fuming out of the water demanding her clothing to cover herself; which covered her barely! She wore a tight white shirt with blue cross on it and a mini blue skirt. I think that used to be Mirajane's before and now that she outgrew them she handed it to the blond angel.

Heh, heh…. Blond Angel… I like it.

Anyways, all already changed and taken a bath, we head on to the home base to meet up with the next group to go. It was close to nightfall, and the others needed that much loved bath. At the door, we were greated by my friends Loke, Laxus and his gang, and many others to head over the river. After the 'hellos'and all, I noticed something was off in Loke. And he kept staring at Lucy…. With a look that said 'I know you'.

I walked towards him, blocking his view of the blond and directed him a gazed. He understood my silent question.

"Tomorrow…. We have to talk." I nodded.

And with that, he headed out with the other small group as I stood watch from the door. The visitor stood close to me, noticing the exchange of me and my 'lion' brother.

"W-What was that…?"

"What was what?" I looked at her and noticed once again how the falling sun shined a red shadow infront of her.

"That exchange. With that sunglasses man…?"

I smile a bit. "Nothing to worry about Luce." Her eyes widened for a second. "What's wrong…?"

"You… you just called me Luce!"

"Yeah so?"

"It's not 'Little Miss Pamper' or 'Lucy NoLastName'!" she said those imitating my voice. Or trying to.

"Well…. I was growing tired of long sentences so Luce fits you." I grinned.

She gave me a smirk I began to fear. "Or just seeing me excited so much to be nicer with me."

She left laughing, leaving me gasping and following her with my eyes up the stairs. I clearly noticed a certain movement of the hips which must've another meaning.

I repeat myself… I'll be damned…..

* * *

Was fun writing this story! Especially after coming back from Ireland with many ideas for so! Hope you like it!

Now all the fun begins!

I think you all noticed all the hidden messages since this is a T story… thought about raising it a bit for later chapters but that is up to you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tail Resistance chapter 9:

* * *

It was morning. And this I knew by the sun shining straight to my eye lids, causing a great pain in my head from the light. Groaning, I got up to go and continue my duties as the leader of the resistance. But just when I'm about to get up….

_Gonk_

"Ow! What the hell was that for!? And how did you get that frying pan?!"

Of course, Lucy was hitting my head so hard for no reason. Good form to start the morning, eh?

"I had every reason to do so! You are at my bed! Out! Out!"

Exasperated, I ran as fast as I could from my own room with things being thrown at me by the blonde wonder. Even Happy got thrown out the room even though he had nothing to do with this! I fumed, mad over the fact that she has to be sleeping in my room and Happy has to suffer everything. Oh well, let her be enjoying the few commodities from here. I got up smiling, and began walking towards the dining room and see what's for breakfast.

Once inside, I greeted everybody from the door, and they all responded from their seats, as Mira and Kinana handed everybody their foods. I took seat in an empty table apart from everybody and ordered them some scrabble eggs with extra chili and jalapeños. As I waited for my order, a tall slender man appeared and took seat infront of me. It was Loke.

"Fancy meeting ya here." I smirked a bit.

"Of course, at the castle they all think I spend my days in whore houses." He smirked back but then got serious. "But enough joking. I want to speak with you some serious matters."

Understanding, my lips pursed a bit and my eyes appeared as if frowning. "And those shall be?"

"About the Princess."

"I'm listening."

At this, the lion guy got comfortable and cleared his throat, letting his right hand form a fist infront of his chin and the left by the right elbow. I raised a brow but let it be since I knew him to be a showman whenever he felt like doing so. I asked him to begin talking, and he did so.

"I believe the girl you claim to be the prisioner is actually the Princess Lucy Heartfilia, the one that is supposed to be ruling the Kingdom. Not Phantom Lord."

I widen a bit my eyes as in surprise but lowered them fast. Here, Mira came with my food and some ale for Loke. We gave our thanks to Mirajane as she left and went back to talking, I took a bite. " So you are saying that this Lucy is actually the High Princess of Fiore…?" I looked around and noticed Juvia flirting with Gray and Gajeel being stoic as Levy read some charts. "What do you recommend to do, Loke?" I spoke after gazing around.

"I suggest we act as if nothing. Unless you would like to corner her and ask her about everything…?"

"I think I'll go with the latter one. Better to know and not say anything. She thinks us all as dense." He nodded. "You should better go. Just in case she recognizes you. Tell Virgo and Aries she's here." He nodded once again and stood up to leave. " Oh and Leo?" he turned "be careful. We need all alive and well. Don't let anybody notice you guys."

He scoffed. "We've been years there assisting the princess. I don't think a small thing like this will uncover us." I bob my head to the front.

He gave me the Resistance's sign and I did it so back as we usually do when somebody has a long journey. Just as he took his horse to leave and I saw him marching out through the window, Lucy came through the doors smiling to us all. She greeted all and all greeted her, just in the same manner as I but more calm. The blond girl began searching around from the door and found me at the table. She smiled, and walked towards me and took the same chair as Loke, in front of me.

"Goodmorning Natsu!"

"Morning, Luce" …_Princess Lucy_ I recited in my mind and gulped a bit of orange juice. "Slept well?"

"Yosh!" she grinned. And I could literally feel like a sun radiated from her towards me… making me freeze.

"That is good to know. Did you order anything with Mira?"

Almost all the morning and half the afternoon we sat there talking, enjoying the peacefulness of each other, as if the world did not exists. I grinned almost the whole time. Even after we finished our plates, and the dinning was empty, we continued being there. After a while we took a walk around the places of the fort to verify the works of all or if anybody needed help and later went back to the dinning room to have our lunch. It all went well and she was quite happy and enjoying herself. But it wasn't that happy for me, since the idea of being seated in front of a royal was nagging me. I excused myself after a while, saying I had to be in the planning room, and asked her to go with the girls and help out. But she denied. Saying she preferred to go with me to the planning room since she is better at reading stuff.

"Besides, I want to see Levy! I heard she and Gajeel were a big thing together." She smirked.

I chuckled and took her out the dinning room and around the stairs from the hallway in the first floor. At the back was a door, a well hidden door in the darknesss, that decended to the lab, which is where we are going. Once inside, the green hue lights from machines and computers became apparent after going a bit down some rusty metal stairs. I have to ask Gajeel to fix this soon. The sound of bubbles and whirling of machines filled the small space, to see at the bottom what appeared to be a low budget lab. Lucy, who was behind me, gasped and passed me to hang with Levy, as I walked towards Freed, whom had the hots for both Laxus and Bixlow.

"Freed, Report."

"All is done. What we need to do now is trace how we reach from the entrance and into the throne room or the room of Jose Porla, the now King."

"Hmm…. We need to ask some of the ones that are in the castle, but they all left already…" Damn… why did I had to send Loke away so soon?

"There."

We all looked up from the blue map of the castle and it's seven floors to see a brown eyed girl with a straight face pointing at a wall. And who gave her command to—

" There is a secret entrance. That's were some of the maids from the kitchen and around go through to take some food and other unnecessary things from the castle to their families and friends in the town or villages."

"And how do you know so…?"

"Because I got a friend that works there. And she brings me food when my dad doesn't do anything for me." …_Or you used it to escape and run away from the kingdom…_

"Hm… I shall further investigate this. Natsu, could we send some of our scouts there?" I nod. "Then I will go and announce this to Laxus and the rest." Said the green haired man. Obviously he's searching for some quality time with the blonde tall man. Too bad he's behind Mira's rump.

"And I will continue doing the rest of the preparations. If there is an opening there, and nobody has noticed so, that means there are no guards there!" I nodded to the blue haired girl. "Now go! And leave me alone!" I laughed as she pushed us away.

Now, out of the lab and into the dark hallway, I chuckled alongside Lucy. I looked at her and smiled. She was truly beautiful and easy to talk to. Not like those ladies you imagine to be in the royals. Probably she did escape from the castle from the clutches of Jose Porla and her dad, for what I heard her dad wanted to marry her off to that old creepy man.

We headed to the room, after eating in separate groups because I had to talk with Erza and the rest of the gang and she wanted to spend some time with Mira, and she took to changing behind some screens made for changing and I took off my vest and changed to some fresh brown pants I use for sleeping in. Soon, Lucy came out and was dressed only in a short silk dress and a book in hand; I think Anna Karenina. I smiled.

"Anna Karenina now isn't it?"

"One of the best. Love the complex romance between Anna and Vronsky. Though I belive she should've stayed with Karenin."

"You might say that now, but Anna had an intense passion for Vronsky."

"True… But one should do what society expects you to do."

"Not if you find it it's wrong."

"And how would you explain her suicide of throwing herself to a train?"

"The train would symbolize the fastness of society and what they believe, and Anna the liberty of doing what she wants and is right."

"Hmm…" I walked closer to her.

"Would you…? Would you do what's right and not what they believe?"

"I suppose so. If it's something I would highly want."

"Like this?"

I pressed my lips to hers. I don't actually know why, I just felt like kissing those rosy lips since yesterday. At first, she didn't respond back, but slowly, very slowly, she relax into the kiss and brought her arms to my neck, forgetting the book on the floor. I took hold of her waist, moved my hands to her thighs, and raised her so she can wrap her long legs around my hips, and threw her to the bed, where we continued kissing as I layed ontop of her.

* * *

Sorry for being slow on writing here. Been dealing with some issues and only have 3 days of school plus graduation and prom. It's been hell also by college. Though! I updated sooner!

If you want me to write the sex scene do write in the comments. If not, then also write in the comments! I just wanted to let it be for your discretion, which I'll make it a chapter or half a chapter before I continue the story. For those who guessed she was the princess, I give you all virtual cookies and for those who didn't then cookies again to all. But half of it. XD

I also felt like many times I wrote like in old style (Victorian era where everything is talked fancy) or like an English lass. Maybe I've been reading too many novels that contain English ladies and gentlemen.

And I felt it was rushed even though it contained around 1700 words.

Oh well! Good day and hope to write next chapter soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy Tail Resistance Chapter 10:

**WARNING THIS IS THE SEX SCENE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT:**

* * *

I pushed her to the bed and climbed up with her to continue kissing. Her arms snaked once again to my neck as my legs where at each part of her. It's been years since I've done this, and I really missed it. I'm in luck, to have such an angel (and princess too!) in here with me. I smirked at the thought.

After a while of kissing and having a battle of dominance with our tongues, my lips lowered to her neck, where I inhaled her skin to kiss it softly. I could feel her getting goosebumps and her rapid breathing getting to a hitch. I took my cue for biting that tender skin, making her gasp a bit and move her legs at my touch. I sucked hard, causing a mark to be there, and I knew that if I continued sucking and biting, that mark would grow, which I did make it grow. I wanted her to be mine.

While I bit, my left hand raised from the bed and into one of her perfectly sculpted breasts, teasing her a bit. She moaned low after another gasp and her breathing became quick once again. Smirking, I raised a bit my body to bring my other hand to the other breast getting cold. She moaned a bit louder now.

I got tired of having her shirt covering her so I brought my hands to the hem in the top, barely passing my fingers by that area, and rip it open right in the middle to the half. She gasped at this, and at her exposure.

"Natsu!" I responded a 'what'. "This isn't even my shirt!"

I chuckled. "Here I am about to play with your tits and fuck you and all you worry is Juvia's night dress?" I chuckled again. "We'll come up with an excuse."

To my luck, she wasn't wearing any undergarments on top so I brought one of her tits to my mouth while the other kept being massaged. This earned me another round of moans. I smirked, sucking and biting those nipples as if there was no tomorrow.

Now, I want's one to be staying in one place for a long time as you can see. I had to move my free hand under her nightdress feeling a lace underwear. I smirked and teased her by telling her she was dressed up for a provocation, not for being innocently with a man alone in a room. I rub one of my fingers by her lower lips, making her arc her back a bit and moan. This is seriously going to be fun. I continued rubbing softly but I soon wanted to lower her thong, which I found out it was that after I lowered it, and inserted a finger inside her tight pussy. This caused her to moan loud and I was glad at least I locked my door. I brought a blanket and asked her to place it in her mouth if she feels she's going to moan louder. I hated muffling her but this walls aren't silent proof. I continued by inserting a second digit and a third, opening it up for when I fuck her.

Now, my little friend here in my pants wanted to be let out, so I lowered my brown pants showing my erection. I took with the same hand I lowered my pants, raised it to her hair and pulled it as I continued to finger her vagina. I took out my fingers, lick it and brought her to my dick still pulling her hair hearing her whimper a bit.

"To shut you up a bit, get here and suck my dick. And that's an order." I smirked.

She nodded, and was kneeling in front of me with her mouth in my penis, making me groan low. At last I get some pleasure! I rested against the wall besides the bed and let her suck it at her pace. But since I wanted more, I moved her mouth closer to my dick, signaling to go deeper and harder. Picking up on what I meant, she did as I wished, causing me to groan a bit louder. I feel like I was closer to coming, so I pulled on her hair to take her out. I told her there was still something to do and to get on four. She did so, and I couldn't contain myself from gazing at her ass for a while. Recuperating my thoughts, I got closer to her and brought my hands to her waist, and positioned myself to enter my dick in her. It was her first time, and I knew this by her face and insecurity. I asked her to relax if not it would hurt more.

And in it entered. She took the blanket to muffle her loud moan of pain feeling my hard penis penetrate her a bit. I groaned low and chuckled, as I kept pushing it in, making her bleed on the bed. I waited for her to signal me to continue, which was only a bit I had to wait, and when it was time, I began my fucking. I groaned as she moaned, only mines were a bit lower than hers. I began taking more speed as time went on and inserting it harder and deeper. This caused her to almost scream, as I basically moved her in sync with me. I felt my dick twitch, and in I released my cum inside her pussy.

Tired, she left herself fall onto the bed, face down. I took out my wet cock from her, raised my pants, and brought cover for us as I lay there besides her, too tired to think anymore or if Happy was sleeping with Romeo since I had locked the door before he entered. Smiling, I brought my angel closer to me and went off to sleep

**oooooOOOOOoooooo**

I woke up to the sunrays from the small porthole in the wall. I groaned a bit, trying to get up, which I found it a bit weird since there was a new pressure besides me. I looked to my side and gasped low. This was not happening!

Princess Lucy Heartfilia, was asleep besides me, with a torn nightdress, smiling in contempt. I did not just… Oh I did! There is blood on the bed and in her thigh! Shit!

I got up, changed as fast as I could, and got out the room. How is it that I can't remember shit of what happened last night? I didn't drink much yesterday, or did I? No, I didn't. I must search for-.

"Oi, Natsu!" A brunette called me. I froze. Was it…?

"Cana! Good morning. What is it?"

"How was last night?" she smirked.

Comprehension dawned at me. "You did not just spiked my drink didn't ye?!"

She yawned. "Prolly I did… and prolly I did also with little miss pamper. How was last night? Don't worry about Happy! Romeo made a pajama party with Happy to let you two have some 'adult fun'." She kept on with her Cheshire smile.

"You bitch!"

I was about to kill her but then I remembered I had to make up an excuse with Princess Lucy. I could say rats attacked her. But what about the blood? That it was there before? That one of the rats was bleeding? Yeah, that all sounds like a good excuse let's hope if-.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU!"

_Gulp_

I seriously didn't want to see her. I waited for her to come running towards me in her mad face. She was already changed… into a mini skirt and tight shirt. Seriously! This girl can't take a message! I looked at her furious face and acted as if I didn't know anything. She showed me the ruined nightdress.

"Care to explain _this_?!"

"Uh…" she raised an eyebrow. "uuuh… rats? The building is infested with rats! Probably they attacked you last night!"

" And how is it I don't have any cuts?"

"…. They were probably just…hungry….?"

"Uh, huh…"

"Yeah, hey! Has a brunette girl got close to you yesterday?"

"Yeah! Her name was Cana. Really nice person, though, heavy drinker."

"Okay. Now, I want you to stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Just… stay away."

And like this I walked away from the blond girl that is soon to be the queen of the kingdom. What a mess I've gotten myself into.

* * *

What's this!? Two chapters in one month!? And hours of separations?! :O

And here it is! I personally think it was… fine… could've been better but it's my first time writing this! And I was all like "hey! Prolly I could put another chapter with lemon" but after writing this my thoughts where "LOLNOPE!"

Hope you enjoyed and tell me reviews and if I should continue! Hope you are all liking the story so far!


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy Tail Resistance 11:

* * *

The day started freakishly weird with all that happened last night. As the morning pasted, small figments of the night before came, making me more and more embarrassed. Surprisingly, Lucy hasn't mentioned shit about so, which made me a bit wary and at the same time joyous. But of course, this is not important right now.

Here in the middle of wasteland are no radios or communication forms, because we don't want to be found out easily by those simple matters. Instead, we have scouts across the area so they can inform us through Morse code. Plus we aren't the only resistance against the kingdom. We are around 3; and those are Crime Sorcière, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. In the first resistance, Erza's husband powers it and it's only three people. Erza goes over there sometimes to inform them of all. In Lamia Scale, Gray's brother operates there and to what I understand there are pretty much many in there, but not as many as ours. Blue Pegasus has fewer and is an all man's group. Sometimes we go to them for strategy, since they got the brains but not the brawns.

Now, we had asked for a resistance meeting, in which we asked them to bring everything they could bring for war, since it was dawning on us plus we had everything ready. It will only take a day for all to reach our quarters, and on that time I did the preparations for the welcoming; ordering around some much needed cleaning and restocking, we were in for a huge party.

In this time I also evaded the Princess, just in case I slipped out I knew she was the princess or in case Cana decided to spike our drinks again (yes, I'm taking precautions now with her). But appearently Mira is in Cana's side, since she's been hinting on me to hook up with the blonde angel. Of course I dismissed their opinion, but they took Lucy as a victim too, bringing her to corners and give her speeches that I supposedly like her, that we should go out on a date, and other stuff. Only at the mention of that it makes me shiver. How the fuck are we supposed to go on a date on this wasteland?

Soon that day came, the day we were to be all united. Erza was at the moment with her husband's resistance guiding them and the others came with their group leaders. Blue Pegasus was first to reach here, hence the reason they are good at strategic. The moment they reached here, most of them got enclosed in the lab while the others were greeting the others and talking about 'perfumes' and shit. Later it was Crime Sorcière. Juvia ran to Meredy, whom is her best friend, and chatted about almost everything while Jellal, Erza's husband, and Ultrear walked up to me to shake hands and reunite with the others in the dinning room that was turned now into a conference room.

Last but not least was Lamia Scale, in which Lyon belonged to, was entering though the doors acting as if they were more glorious than us, which in this case wasn't. The white haired man always had a spot for Gray's girlfriend, Juvia, so the first thing he did was go to her and try to make her fall inlove with him when in fact all she cared about was Gray. Gray, seeing his brother go all about Juvia, punched him in the face sending him across the room and onto Elfman, whom reacted by throwing a table onto Meredy, and on the fight began. Yup, it isn't Fairy Tail without one of these fights.

Soon it all died down, but the joy of us all meeting once again caused us all to get along once again and organize for the attack on the Phantom Lord Kingdom, which used to be from Fiore Kingdom.

"I say it should be a surprise attack." Said Bob, the leader of Blue Pegasus's resistance suggested.

"I'd say the surprise attack and through the back!" Said now Ooba, the leader of Lamia Scale. Hmm..

"Surprise attack through the back and a second unit entering from the wholes while the guards run to the south?" I suggested.

"All that but we need also a back up plan." Said Ultrear.

"Maybe just say we have the princess as randsom?" said Lyon. "I heard she had escaped from the castle, they'll believe anything. And with Mira's ability…" I could see Princess Lucy Heartfilia tense up to these suggestions.

"…That wont be necessary, since we already have her."

Everybody gasped at the sound of a familiar voice suggesting something that nobody guessed. It was Loke, in his full slendor garb from the castle alongside Virgo and Aries, that each took a side by Lucy's seating. All eyes landed on her, as she hid a bit in her seat.

"She's the princess?"

"That's a bunch of Bollix!"

"She's all full of dirty rags, she can't be the royal highness!"

I watched as the table came to a semi riot and I sighed, standing up. Boy did I hated being the one in charge in here. With my hands on the table and leaning a bit on it, I commanded a short but loud "Silence" and all seemed to understand. Here I sat down and ordered Loke to sit besides the Princess just in case another riot formed and he had to escape with her and take her to a warehouse we had off to the east. I took my seat and cleared my throat.

"As Loke has informed, Miss Lucy is actually Princess Lucy Heartfilia. He confirmed me this by being a servant to her in the castle and when she escaped and came here, he noticed her being so. Now, Loke, any information from the Castle"

"All is clear and we are all ready to charge in it as soon as you give the command."

"Good." I looked at all "Any questions?" they all shook their heads. "Then, tomorrow at night, we shall attack. Send an informant to your respective home bases to prepare all. You shall all stay here for the night so you wont get tired. Now, this meeting has come to an end."

All stood up and one by one exited the double doors, first from Lamia, then Pegasus, and later Sorcière to followed by a few members of Fairy Tail. They were all just taking a breathe as Mira and the other girls accommodated all to be as the dinning room for all's enjoyment. I looked up to Lucy, and saw how the color in her skin drained out. I motioned her to follow me, and she nodded. She followed me up some stairs and into the roof, the secret passage for escape. I sat down on the hard cement as she stood up, debating on wether to throw herself from the ceiling and into the hard rocky road or to stay here and hear me out.

"Luce,"

"How long have you known…?"

I stared at her. That wasn't the question I imagined her to ask but oh well. "Not so long. Only two or three days ago. Loke informed me—"

"I know. Why didn't you told me you knew?"

"Because I never planned on telling you. I was at first studying you—"

"Oh, and fucking me is part of studying me…?"

I gasped low but she didn't notice. Hurt was in her eyes. "Luce, it was Cana that spiked our drinks. I wasn't even planning on sleeping with you."

She scoffed. "Sure. Not planning."

"I wasn't. I promise."

She sighed and took seat besides me, bringing her knees to her chest. She looked fragile now. I brought her to me and hugged her. "I promise I will protect you. If anything goes wrong."

"You would protect a complete stranger? A princess from the Kingdom you're about to destroy?" She scoffed again. "I should be honored."

"Luce…."

"Oh don't you 'Luce' me. I know you are just using me to—"

I cut her once again with my lips in hers. Yes, this was a true kiss now, and yes I did love her. I don't certainly know since when this love started but I did know I loved to love my blond angel. Soon, she separated from me slowly, to take a breathe, but in her eyes I could see the same as I felt, love. But there was something else, something I couldn't explain. And that was…. Fear.

What could she fear…?

* * *

Yush! Another chapter finished and in days! You should all be glad!

Maybe I'll finish this story in this month or in the next. Thus being an awesome story. Four more chapters left! And we shall see how it goes!

Please Review to give me feedback! You guys are the reason I keep writing this story! Thank you all! And hope you enjoy it much!


	12. Chapter 12

Fairy Tail Resistance chapter 12:

* * *

I woke up in my room, sleeping in a comfortable bed and for once on my own. This is weird. I looked down to see a blond mane right under my chin and smiled, remembering last night. After that kiss with Princess Lucy, I asked her to go to our room alongside me so nothing bad might happen to her. She had nodded and we headed through another secret hole that left us in the second floor. We walked to our room where she slept in her bed and me in the hammock, but before sleeping she read 'The Cask of Amontillado'. I found it odd but dismissed it, since she read about any book she could get from Levy. For what the others have told me, she passes her days with Levy and her library of classics. This time is Poe. What's next? 'One Hundred Years of Solitude'? I shook my head and went to my hammock.

But now I am in her bed, once again. Indeed it's still a mystery how easily is for me to go to her bed without her noticing. I had my arms around her waist as if protecting her from bad dreams. I doubt she ever had one over the night. I brought one of my hands away from her slowly but felt her move. I froze. She shook only for a moment only to turn the other way, away from my chest. I sighed in contempt and got out of the bed, sitting in my hammock with my arms behind my head, thinking on what to do. I can't leave her here alone with all those people outside that some even hate the princess for doing nothing. I understood the princess. She couldn't do nothing all by the fact she doesn't have power yet.

Soon, the young girl woke up, after I had ordered Mira to bring us some food through the whole I had made that connects to another one in the kitchen through pipes. Lucy sat on the bed, rubbed her eyes from sleep, and looked at me after blinking and stretching (which made her night shirt so much that I could fully see her underwear and legs). She yawned a bit before giving me a good morning which I answered back.

"So, why aren't we going to the dinning room?"

"Because there are people in the other resistance that hate you."

"Why?" she seemed calm about this. Weird.

"Because they say you did nothing to stop Porla from taking the throne." I sighed.

"I did so! I even tried killing him! But there was no end to his powers over people!" She fumed after almost yelling.

"Then I was right about you." I smiled a bit to calm her. She blushed a bit. "So, what did you think of that short story of Poe?"

"It was… interesting…?"

"You sure? No comments about so?" she shook her head. "That's a first. Which is gonna be your next book?"

"One Hundred Years of Solitude!" She smiled. I groaned. How is it that I knew her answer!?

There was a knock on the door and I walked towards it and unlocked it to let Mira in alongside Levy and Erza. We had food for the four of us to eat in the room and we did so. While Lucy sat at the bed with Levy they ate and talked about food and Mira sat besides them talking about fashion and guys. Erza stood besides me eating. She asked me what I thought of the plan we had for invading the kingdom and if it was going to work.

"I think it's going to work. What I don't know is if everybody is ready to go so fast."

She nodded. "The sooner we enter there the better we can finish this. Just imagine how we will all be once this is over. I already want to settle in with Jellal in a small house and our child." I nodded, seeing her four months old belly that is carrying a baby.

"You sure you want to fight while being pregnant?"

Erza looked at me as if I grew a second head at the moment. "What? And miss telling my son or daughter that their mommy fought against a great kingdom and came victorious while having he or she? Not a chance." She scoffed smirking. I sighed low. There's just no reasoning with her.

Soon, they all left, and since it was about noon already, I asked Lucy to lock herself up as I checked the place and how all was going. I also told her that if she needs anything to use the porthole to call Mira from the Kitchen. Before leaving, I kissed her temple and went out the door, and I didn't left the area of the door until I heard the '_click_' of the lock. I smiled and walked away and down the stairs to verify that all was going according to plan.

* * *

I know this was short! But I need it to be like this! Next chapter shall be the battle and the others… well… I won't spoil anything!

What do you guys expect it all to happen? I have left small hints but I would like the opinion of all. (yush, those opinions of Lucy's pregnancy is pretty interesting and I'm still thinking if it will happen or not. Also of Natsu being King. You never know what might happen in the minds of the writers!)

Thank you all for reading and please leave me reviews! I expect that by the end of next chapter I already have 70 reviews! We have already 91 followers! Thank you all! It's the first time I have a story that has this many followers! :')


	13. Chapter 13

Fairy Tail Resistance chapter 13:

* * *

It was night, and we were all in our positions waiting for orders. Torches were just recently turned off, since we didn't want to give out our location. Each resistance had taken their places, one in the back, the other in the side, and the back up one for whichever. Us FTR were in the side one, to enter the castle through the hole the servants use to go home secretly. Lucy wanted to come with us but I told her to stay. Needless to say, she doesn't responds to me but to her ownself. I still smirk at her reaction; it was hot seeing her like that. Turned me on a bit as she defied my orders. Now, I didn't want any other from the group to defy mines so I kept her at a very close bay. So close, we were making out in a moment we got to be alone in the back of a tree in the darkness and her moans were just so-.

Ahem. Back to subject.

As I was saying in my mind, we are all waiting to hear the shouts of the first group to attack and to later enter through the side. Once inside, the team of Crime Sorcière and Blue Pegasus were waiting outside for our orders to signal Lamia Scale to come along with us after it cools down a bit. Though, I doubt they'll have to wait till it cools down since they are pretty powerful and have many ammunitions to defend themselves.

Ah, there goes the signal. The screaming of men. I'm all fired up!

I screamed to my men to come alongside me and headed inside through the east wall, Erza right behind Lucy who was right behind me. Juvia and Gray were close behind alongside Elfman and Mira. Cana, with all her drunkenness, was checking everything and was already preparing her sword to fight in case we met with any guards. Surprisingly everything was empty, making me doubt a bit how this was all going. Something in my gut was telling me to run back but I kept on; entering another whole inside the main building, going up stairs, opening doors, taking long hallways, etc. But nothing appeared. Nada.

That is… until we reached the center part of the castle. The great hall where the throne room was placed.

This was on the second floor. Amazing how we reached this second floor in a few minutes. All I can say is we met with one of our enemies. The Sabertooth militia alongside Porla and his minions. We glared at all of them, taking our battle stances waiting for them to attack or to say something to make me retort, but they did nothing. Only smirk. As if they knew something we didn't.

OR didn't we….?

"Princess Heartfilia, well done."

My eyes widened at this. He must be joking. I retorted by speaking out loud what I had in mind and they all laughed, as if I made a joke. A fucking joke to please them. I looked back and noticed everybody looking at Luce who was fidgeting and winced as she looked at my face, evading my eyes. This cannot be happening.

"Did you actually think we would've left the princess escape? With all those guards?" said Porla once again.

"Hm… maybe even leave the castle unguarded." Said my arch nemesis, Sting Eucliffe.

"She was all part of my plan, a spy. Surely you must've thought that, haven't you Dragneel?"

Lies. Lies. Lies! In my fury, I didn't found my voice but yes my strength. Erza and Gray came alongside me to attack the damn Sabertooth Militia which was alongside the Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros; which the three of them formed the Balam Alliance, making them almost unbeatable. I jumped to attack Sting as Minerva and Erza clashed. Gray attacked a member we didn't know from the Tartaros militia. All in all, it didn't look great.

Especially when one of us take such a hard blow. One I would never forgive.

A groan that shook us all snapped us all from reality. Minerva had taken her katana and actually inserted it in Erza, not enough to fatally wound her, but it did her fetus. The red haired wonder, with her eyes wide open, fell to the floor, with tears flowing from one eye. As we were all about to charge on Minerva, we were all taken away, by the rest of the Alliance, and one by one were exited from the hall. The last thing I saw, was Lucy, having a sad look on her face as she stood besides the laughing Porla, enjoying the show. And here the doors closed on its own. Shrouding me in the darkness of the castle and my blonde angel in the mysterious light of the Devil.

We were thrown to the jail cells that are in the dungeons of the castle, right under some caves which is where the castle lay. I rushed towards Erza who was the most badly injured, both mentally and physically, and took out my vest, ripped it, and wrapped it around my almost sister's torso hoping it would heal. Wendy, my cousin, was with us and was using her herbs to try and make Scarlet better, since the last thing we wanted was the cut to open.

I felt hopeless in this situation. I should've noticed all those signs in her. I sat against the wall and rested in it, and stared around me to my jail mates, that are actually my companions through life. I also felt like I had left them down. Promised them something that surely will never come. I should've just tried to just… not trust in new people.

"It… wasn't your… fault…." I looked at Erza. Why!?

"Erza! You shouldn't be talking!" I scolded her instead of commanding her.

She raised a hand, hoping I would take it, which I did. "It wasn't your… fault… we didn't… knew this… would come to this…"

"But… I shouldn't have trusted her. Look at what she brought us! Misfortune! And now you will never be a mother!" She chuckled low as I exasperated at her sight.

"There will come a time for baby making again. Sure I wanted this baby… but… we can't give up… can't we…?" She smiled under all the cuts.

I looked around once again, and noticed she was right. We might be here enslaved or even be sent to the guillotine or be shot against the wall, but certainly we can never lose hope. I nodded to each face I crossed in my way, which were of all my resistance, and noticed that flicker in their eyes of said emotion, plus another one. And that was…

Revenge.

We shall take revenge for all that they have taken from us. We shall reclaim what is rightfully ours and what is the justice and rights of the people of this kingdom. There are each day more and more poor people in these towns, and it's our job to defend them. Because if not, who will?

Who would save these poor and long forgotten sons?

* * *

I felt like this chapter was rushed also but it has more words! :)

Didn't expect that didn't ye? I gave lots o' hints! ;) (The Cask of Amontillado is a story of betrayal of a man that used to be trusted by another man that supposedly wronged him/ the beginning with all the spy mentioning/ fear but this fear will include lot's of shit)

Wow, only one chapter left before the end! And probably a prelude to show you all how good I am. ;)

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I personally thought it was poorly written but I tried my best. Just wanted this to be let out.

Please Review and Favorite and Follow! The end is soon! thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Fairy Tail Resistance chapter 14:

* * *

It's been five days already since we've been in these hellhole. Few food has been given to us, almost as if they were trying to make us look as weak people when they kill us. What is it gonna take for them to kill us already? At least Erza had gotten better, only memory she got from the fight is a scar. Gray, Wendy, and the others are in the same state as me, sleep deprivation and incapable of doing shit. The ones that have been feeding us are some soldiers but are alongside the Sabertooth militia that are always mocking us. Once, I tried to fight with them, but Sting shocked me before I could do something. Wait till I get my hands in one of those torches.

To keep ourselves lively, we used to tell stories and sometimes even sing, depending on our mood. It might be from a sour song to an overjoyed one. Almost like someone start singing "Danny Boy" and later change to some "A Favor House Atlantic". Some (Levy) hum classical songs similar to "Brandenburg". I know, shocking. We usually shut them up. The stories consist of past adventures being remembered or just gossip (Mira) that they love to hear. But not once, was the Princess mentioned. They must all be hurting from what she did to us. I should've followed my brain instead of my heart. She was only going to bring us trouble like Ichiya used to murmur with Jura. I should've-.

Speak of the devil.

The shuffling of light feet running down the spiral stairs gave away that it was the Princess Heartfilia. I smirked a bit and grimaced as she stood in front of the bars from my cell. She was trying to catch her breath, as if she has run many stairways and hallways, and her face was flushed from sweat. If I wasn't in this conditions and moment, I would've considered devouring. But now isn't the time for that.

"So…. To what do I own the pleasure of having the visit of The Princess from the Phantom Gaylord Kingdom?" hey, like a girl I met one time once said 'If I am to be hanged, better give them a reason for hanging me'. The others tensed up and held their breaths expecting a reproach from the blond majesty in front of us.

"I'm going to get you guys all out." Was all she muttered after a moment. What?

"Get us out for hanging or killing by guns? Where are all the other soldiers? Can I have a goodbye kiss to remember old times?" I smirked darkly and with mock.

She just frowned and shook her head, taking out some golden keys that were supposed to open these 12 cells. She fumed as she tried to insert one and then another. "I'm going to get you guys all out. I already served enough Porla."

I stared aghast at her. She was ordered to hand us in a plate to Porla? Maybe he had blackmailed her with something. I wonder what it could be. I stood up from the floor against the wall and walked slowly towards her. I had a few matches in my pockets and turned one of the stick on to show her the keyhole. Hey, you should always hang with one of them just in case lights go out! But no. Nothing can ever be calm. A guard was coming down, like the hourly checkup they have for us, and after he came down the stairs, he saw the Princess there helping us. The tall man clad in the black uniform began to scream when realization hit him. Since Lucy just found the key, after trying out the eleven keys thankyouverymuch, she opened the cell door, but not before I threw my match at the soldier right at his hat, causing this to burn fast since it has some chemicals that are flammable. The guard started screaming, making many other soldiers to come. By now the ones that were with me (Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla) began attacking the three men that just entered. I helped Lucy take out the others, and my question of why was she helping us came to me.

"I was actually being a spy for Porla because he threatened to kill my father, the King. But once I reached here, I saw he had killed him already. So I want revenge on him and help the others in need. Even if my father did nothing to help the kingdom or to care for me." I nodded in understanding.

It must've been obvious, given her face when they were to take us to the dungeons. No wonder her face of fear. After we let out the rest of the members, I asked for Max to go running in search for the other resistances. He went out through a hole that Virgo excavated that went out of the castle and past the walls. He saluted and ran for the backup. Once outside the prision, we met more guards which we battled easily. Even some from the Balam Alliance we met but since they traveled in groups of two or three they were easy to beat. Now, the Sabertooth guys were nowhere to be met, and I guessed as much that word of us out of the galley must've travelled fast so they were probably guarding Porla.

Lucy, my lovable beautiful angel, had searched for a whip and was using it to defend herself. Now, I don't know about you but this turned me on a bit. I should ask her later how it is that she uses it. If we come alive from here, since a bunch of soldiers and the rest of the alliance (except some of Sabertooth) came rushing towards us. But thank Mavis our first leader, the rest of the other resistance came for the big fight. Jura, one of the strongest and guider of the resistances told Gray, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, and me to go and find Porla, since we bet the rest are here with them. We nodded, but asked Lucy to stay out of this fight, since it might get ugly and bloody. She defied me, saying that it was her fight also to avenge her father's death. I nodded and all of us ran up the stairs that led to the throne room, place of our last battle.

Gray and Jellal opened the double doors, letting me and the rest to enter easily. We met with Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Minerva, and Rufus, Orga, and a white haired girl which I knew was our double agent Yukino. But there, in the throne, was Porla, laughing evilly as if he was the king of the world. We'll see about that.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Mr. Dragneel. Hope you've had your fun?" he said smirking.

I smirked back. "We'll see about that, _Plucky_"

Of course my lame taunt was ripped-off from an old episode. We each took to fighting our respective enemies, such as Gajeel against Rogue, Erza & Jellal versus Minerva, Gray with Rufus, and Wendy was fighting off Orga. Lucy was helping off Wendy but before she could have a hard beating I saved her for a moment. Sting also moved to aid here, making me give him a weird look. Then the biggest shock I've heard came (not much really); he was Lucy's biological brother and she didn't knew. He didn't want her to know but he just spilled it there. Lucy stayed silent and froze in place, staring at the fights. Finally, I knocked Sting, Gajeel did so with Rogue, but Erza and Jellal took their vengeance by slicing up Minerva into pieces. Gray basically froze Rufus in his place with his ice cubes and sword plus Wendy had already killed Orga alongside Lucy with a gun she had and shot right through his heart (this all happened before Lucy got glued to the floor).

Seeing all this, Porla tried to escape at last minute. Lucy reacted to this and ran off towards him. I, too, went with her; since I didn't want to leave her alone. We ran as fast as we could, reaching the top of the castle where our biggest enemy was. He almost fell from the corner, since it was already breaking the stone fence. Porla turned around to face us, and gave us one last smirk.

"Lucy, my dear almost daughter, I tried doing the best I could for you."

"Not enough by killing my father!"

"Even if he abused you? Sexually and mentally?" She froze.

Porla looked at me now. "You know, if you weren't against me I would've added Fairy Tail to the Militia."

"That's all bullshit since I'm going to kill you off now."

"Too late."

And indeed it was too late. He jumped from the roof outsides from the keep, which was the tallest building in the whole fort, and fell to his death. Well, he preferred suicide to killing. I personally would've loved to insert the silver sword I had in hand through his chest and slice it open making all the blood from his organs and body come spraying out and-.

"Natsu… It's over…" I heard a small voice say besides me.

I look to my right and there's Lucy, covering her mouth in shock from everything she has seen and experienced. Taking a bit of remorse for her, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head as we embraced each other. This girl has passed through hell and back… much more than what I have passed. She is truly a she-warrior… dignified for admiring. The sobbing girl hugged me by the waist as she cried her worries and pains away, while I gazed at the sun raising in the horizon. A new beginning for our Kingdom was dawning on us…

"Long live the Fiore Kingdom" I muttered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooo

The cheers erupted as we walked through the crowd. Lucy, in all her splendor with her white and golden long dress waved to her people, as I sat beside her waving to all those citizens I have saved from the clutches of Porla in my white and golden uniform. I hate the colors but Virgo made me dress like this or I was going to receive Erza's beating.

Oh yea! Time skip!

Yup! Lucy is the queen of the Fiore Kingdom and I am the King! Today is our wedding day, and we were taking a stroll through the towns and cities from our vast lands. Our militia, which consisted of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and many other groups that were resistance with us have joined. Some (okay all of them) created some guilds to help serve the community much better. Which I was glad, and although my wife (heheh called her my wife sounds awesome) would be against me doing so, I still am joining them on occasions.

In other news, Happy is living off with us in the castle and he has his own room decorated with fishes an has his own servant that serves him fish 24/7. Sometimes I worry for his taste of food. Erza has a new baby and they keep saying it's gonna be a boy, which I don't know the name they'll give him and the rest of the gang are living it all happy and merrily in these two months that has passed.

"Oi, Natsu…?"

"Yeah…?" I said as I kept looking to the front of us greeting my people.

"I have something important to say."

"Mhm…?"

"I'm pregnant."

I looked at her, loosing my balance I don't fucking know how since I was sitting down. I gagged a bit as I saw her wide smile but worry in her eyes. She responded that is my baby, which is kind of obvious since we had sex in my room, in the darkness of the day we were to raid the castle, and later like three times in the master room from the castle but hey, they all count at this moment. I smiled wide finally after a while of her getting worried. I stood up from our moving chariot and stood on the roof. And I screamed.

"We're going to have a baby!" I roared with pride and the people cheered at our contempt. Even Lucy; Little Miss Pamper Lucy Heartfilia, was chuckling at my outburst. I think I heard her mutter something like 'My Darcy'.

Yeah. Things are going perfect.

* * *

Wow! 2090 words! Longest chapter! And I wasn't planning on posting it today!

Well! First I would like to say, thank you all for reading and those 100 followers and 60 something favorites! If I could I would go to each and every person and write a PM to all to give my thanks but since I'm a lazy procrastinator I can't do so.

I was going to put Lucy reading a story here but was going to be challenging so it was better to basically make a reference to the first book they talked about; "Pride and Prejudice".

I thank you all again for reading my first finished story (okay, second story finished but this one I'm actually proud like fuuuuuuuuck) and it really means a lot to me that you all liked it.

This story is not yet gonna be posted as completed, because the Epilogue is coming.

Brace yourselves! The Epilogue is coming!

Happy mother's day to all the mums out there! (yosh this chapter was posted in a mother's day. Shame on me)


	15. Epilogue

Fairy Tail Resistance Epilogue:

* * *

I groaned as some sun rays entered through the satin lavender shades that were well kept. Yes, you heard correctly, well kept. It has been long since the last time I had to be in scraps and surviving from canned beans to a life of… well… literally royalty. Life took a 180 degrees; from _nada_ to _Alguien. _Yep, yep! All is the best and different. It has its perks to have a princess as a wifey!

Some say my mood has changed. I find no difference other than me running around the seven floors castle tailing my beautiful 5 year old daughter Nashi. She came out with my _salmon_ (she says it's pink but it's salmon, I tell you!) hair and with her mom's brown beautiful eyes. Her toothy wonderful smile lightens up the whole castle and brings joy to the world. Yes she came out also with her mom's amazing intelligence but with my destructive nature (don't tell Luce that Nashi is the devil behind the curtain massacre! They all blame me and I gladly take responsibility for my daughter's errors). I also enjoy walking around the towns and cities of the country and talk with the people to know of their opinions about living, to see if I can help them all.

If I can't be the one walking, I send my resistance- _ahem_- guild to help the people. They are now called the Fairy Tail guild and they take other people's problems into their shoulders. I heard that the other kingdoms that were ruled by Porla's friends also have been summited by the help of the other guilds (yes, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and the rest of the gang turned into guilds after seeing ours (jealous people psh!)).

Yeah…. Everything is perfect. I smiled at Luce who was currently finishing opening the drapes of our cream colored room and sitting beside me to continue reading a novel. I think the title is "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn". Besides her, in the nightstand, there were a gazillion of more books. I think she took them out from Levy's library (yes, we installed Levy as the librarian and she is Nashi's teacher). I smirked and brought my arms around her waist as I got up to kiss her cheek. She looked so beautiful in her glasses for reading.

"Natsu… I'm trying to finish this novel…" she groaned.

"But you've read it before!" I whined.

She sighed. "Fiiine…"

"Besides… you've been evading me lately. What have I done…?"

"Natsu..." there was silence. I stared at her as she gulped. "Do you remember… that when we were about to have Nashi I would go running to the bathroom and throw up…?" I nodded. "And that I had no period…?" I nodded again. I asked her where is she going with this. "Well... this all came back…"

…..

…

…..

"Natsu?"

….

…

"WE"RE GOING TO HAVE OUR SECOND BABY?!" I screamed. She covered her ears.

"Isn't this… good…?"

I grinned. "More than good! This is prefect! Oh wait till I go to Gray and scream that I won again getting my wifey preggers! His face is going to be so priceless! Though Erza will beat me up for no reason! And Mira will be organizing the baby's room again like as if she was the mother! As if she hasn't 7 kids already in her house with her husband! God this is exciting! And—"

"Natsu!" I shut up, making her scowl a bit. After lookingat my puppy face, she smiles. "Yes, this is perfect. When should we tell Nashi…?"

I smirked. "Not to worry.. she already knows…" I looked behind her.

There, at the door, stood our amazing first born child grinning wider than me and running towards us screaming in joy almost as I did some minutes ago. She asked us all the trivial stuff like how are we going to name him, where is he sleeping, if he is going to take classes with her, if she gets to spend some time with him, etc. Though I noticed she kept saying him, as if she knew it was going to be a boy…. I wonder If kids have physic powers…

Yeah, things are going from better… to perfect.

* * *

And here is the end! I'm sorry for the monthly delay! I started working and since today I had a fever I spent it all on working on this chapter. Also this is the first time I ever write a happy ending. So enjoy it while it lasts! :P

I will start updating the other stories. So keep up with my crazy chapters.

HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORY AND ENJOYED READING IT AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT!

Captain Ea Rayos Kilgannon out!


End file.
